Secret Texts
by RobinScorpio
Summary: I thought that I would share this story that I wrote a while back. It is text between Robin and Jason that lead to them reconnecting. Set around the SnB wedding. Cliff hanger ending. Drop me a review for a sequel.


Secret Text

This is a short one shot because everyone thinks Jason would never text Robin regularly or call her. What if he did? This happens in 2011. 

_One month before the wedding._

Jason saw Robin on the docs. She looked like she was deep in thought. He approached her causing her to flinch at his presence.

"You are like a ghost. You scared me." She smiled.

"You used to be able to feel my presence." He reminded.

"Well I am off my game. So what's up?" She asked turning to him.

"I have tried calling you a few times but your mailbox is full. Pretty risky for a doctor." He reminded.

"My patients call the office. As far as my cell people usually just text me when they need me right away." He frowned at that.

"I don't usually text. It is frustrating to do." He put his hands in his pockets. It was a nervous habit he had whenever he was around her. He would often remember how easy they were together and how it felt to just pull her into his arms when the mood struck him. He no longer had the right. She was gazing at him expectantly and he lost his train of thought.

"So Brenda wants me to walk her down the aisle, weird, right?" Robin nodded as he thought she would.

"You've been through a lot together. You were married; she is under your protection. You went to Rome to protect her. So this hate to love her bit is exposed. She is your friend and you love her. It is quite fitting in fact. I would have guessed Edward but considering that he hates Sonny I doubt that he would be willing." Robin smiled thinking of the honest reasons Edward would give.

"So you are the Best Woman then?" Jason continued not wanting to think about it. He wasn't a fan of crowds or attention.

"The Maid of Honor. That wedding planner is awful. She basically said that I look terrible, was the wrong size and color. I wanted to wring her neck." Robin seethed.

"You are gorgeous; you have a nice olive tone that bronzes in the summer. So I don't get that but size, you are small. So is Brenda so I don't get that either. You always look and smell nice. So she cannot be too good at what she does." Jason offered as he rocked back on his heels.

"That was sweet. Thank you Jason and I am not small. I am just not tall." She argued and he laughed at that.

"If you say so. Anyway Brenda said you are in charge of keeping the evil wedding planner at bay. So I need to talk to you versus her about venues and all of that. The woman scares me and I can't deal with her for more than 5 seconds." Robin laughed at that.

"Of course but you do realize I will be busy so you will need to text. Here let me see your phone." She beckoned for it. He handed it to her.

"A Droid X and no use of the fine features." She shook her head.

"Spinelli picked it up. I just need a phone that works." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh Jason you can do so much more than that with this phone." That was the day Jason received a tutorial in web browsing, pictures, videos, and most importantly texting from an old friend Robin Scorpio. Yes, Scorpio he refused to add the Drake.

Part 2

Robin is at work when her phone starts to vibrate. She pulls her phone out of her jacket. She reads the message.

**So I was listening to the radio this morning. It says that it is silly for men to text because it only gets them into trouble. So why am I doing this again?**

**J**

Robin chuckled shaking her head.

**You are doing this because I am popular. My mailbox fills up fast. Most messages I don't want to listen to so I don't always check them. The daycare has my pager. As far as it being silly; well that only applies to spineless rabid dogs that cheat on their spouses. Don't worry, should you tire of your ride or die chic and decide to take a lover; well there is an app for that. Better yet just don't call or text your lover.**

**R**

Robin immediately resented the tone that the message delivered so she sent another.

**Sorry I was projecting. I know you don't cheat in your right mind.**

**R**

Robin had thought that she angered Jason when he hadn't responded. Her shift was over and Patrick was spending the evening with Emma. She went to Jake's alone just to relax. Her phone vibrated the tune "Sexy Back". Her face reddened slightly and she saw a message from Jason.

**Okay so I had to look up "app for that" how can an app help a cheating husband. Anyway I get it now; apply the same logic that is applied to conversations not meant for the phone. Ride or die chic. That is funny. I guess I never thought of it that way. Btw, yeah I just learned that. Um your message read that there was an app for taking a lover. I figured out what you meant but thought I would point it out because it made me laugh. **

**J**

Robin shook her head. She didn't know what was going on with Jason. Maybe he felt more free in the text messages but so did she.

**I thought that was one of the things that made her so perfect for you. She accepts you flaws and all. She is hot and badass.**

**R**

Jason read the message and laughed. Why was she talking Sam up to him? Sam was not really badass. She just knew her ass was usually covered and gambled on it. Still he decided to tease her with this information.

**Really I didn't know you felt that way about Sam. Should I be worried?**  
><strong><br>J**

Robin laughed out loud at that one not realizing Jason was at Jake's sitting by the pool table. He smiled seeing that he message has tickled her.

**LOL (Laughing Out Loud) Um well, I do consider you a friend so I will step off. I wouldn't want to put you in a situation where you lose. Y'know I am pretty badass myself.**

**R**

**Yes I know ; )**

**J  
><strong>

Jason watched as Terrel joined Robin at the bar. They engaged in conversation. Robin hadn't texted him back and he knew it was because she picked up on the flirt and was embarrassed but he thought she was ready.

**Not your type. Do you need a save?**

**J**

**Robin looked at Terrel. "I am sorry. I have been pretty busy with the wedding coming up." She smiled apologetically as she sent a reply.**

**Where are you?**

**R**

**Waiting for the pool table to free up.  
>J<strong>

**He's cool. But you can join us. He works at GH and recently volunteered in the AIDS wing.**

**R  
><strong>

Jason approaches the bar after he types one more text and hits send discreetly as he stands beside her. Her text tone goes off and he starts smiling.

"No don't start. Brenda did that after my run in with the Wedding Planner from hell." Robin reddened. Terrel tried to get in on the joke.

"The wedding planner wants you to bring sexy back?" He asked confused.

"Apparently." Robin muttered.

"Well then mission accomplished because I am looking at a whole lot of sexy." Robin smiled gratefully and introduced him to Jason. They drink and talk. Shortly after Terrel gets a page and leaves.

"Hey Robin?" Jason leans in and she feels dizzy. His cologne hits her nose and she wants to nuzzle her face on his neck.

"Hey Jason." He smiled.

"You are a whole lot of sexy." He laughed.

"Don't be mean." Robin warned.

"The guy reeks of cheese. He also is very into you. So be careful. Some people like to think they can just be friends when the reality is when failed attempts to win you over become too much things get ugly." Jason said seriously.

"We are friends." She said as she rested her head on her hand while her elbow rested on the bar holding them up.

"We had this conversation. It only took ten years." He teased.

"Well." She stopped.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Nothing important." She said uncomfortably.

"Well I was angry. When that subsided my life was still complicated. Then you came to talk to me. The first time I didn't let you know but I would have helped and I tried. Other times I listened and it just built from there. I guess we needed to rebuild and also remember." Jason admitted. Robin nodded.

"Besides, I know our lives are too drastically different for me to have a chance. So me and my ride or die chic will make do." He said looking at her.

"Careful, make do isn't always good enough especially when the person loves you. She deserves more. I am beginning to wonder if that is what Patrick did, make do." Robin admitted.

"Robin isn't that what you did? You came back here hell bent on not letting anyone in. You were angry and a big part of you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I am just saying that sometimes we all have to make do with what we have when what we want is gone. What we really want isn't possible for whatever reason." She looked at him.

"I guess you are right. At least things can start that way and I know that you didn't always just make do." He nodded in agreement.

"Still, I miss that I can't get enough, wild, deep, complete kind of thing that is really difficult and awkward to explain. I need to go. Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"I'd love one." She smiled and took his hand.

Part 3

Texting had become their regular way of communicating. After riding his bike two weeks ago the air was thick between them. They had to step away to break up the tension. Robin was relaxing on her couch with a glass of wine. Her phone started to buzz.

**Hey whole lot of sexy, sexy back. I am having some trouble figuring out who destroyed the dress. It wasn't Carly. I know what you are thinking but something heavy is going on with Michael. She just learned of it so she wouldn't have done it. Sam and Spinelli are on it.**

**J**

**RODC on it then I trust it will be handled. Okay if you trust that it wasn't Carly so do I. This is getting scary.**

**R**

**You are really obsessed with this RODC, yes I figured it out. Are you jealous?**

**J**

**Um, why would I be jealous? What are you trying to say? | (**

**R**

**I was teasing. What do you think I am trying to say?**

**J**

**Nothing I was just wondering.**

**R**

**You are the queen of avoidance. Anyway that is why I sent the text to let you know what was going on.**

**J**

**Thanks. I am not avoiding. I just, I am not jealous of Sam. I was in 2005 and part of early 2006 but not now. Her boobs are nice but I could always enhance mine if I wanted.**

**R**

**You don't need to enhance anything. I love that you are natural. I am sure it is a compliment you get often.**

**J**

**That didn't come out right. I mean. You are fine the way you are.**

**J**

**Since when did you become a Bruno Mars fan?**

**R**

**Who?**

**J**

**Never mind, lol.**

**R  
><strong>

Jason was confused about Bruno Mars but he figured she was deflecting so he let it go. It was odd texting but he couldn't stop himself. If was as if the smallest communication with her on a regular basis made him feel something inside. It made him feel something good. Soon innocent text would turn into subtle flirting.

**What are you doing?**

**J**

**Getting ready for bed.**

**R**

**Do you still sleep in your bra and panties?**

**J**

***gasps* I can't believe YOU just asked me that. No I sleep completely naked so that I can get in touch with my feminine side.**

**R**

**Mmmmm!**

**J**

***Scolds* you are bad so what are you doing?**

**Waiting for your fantasy to come over?**

**J**

**Riiight. So looks like someone is getting lucky. If I were Carly I'd ask for details so that I can live vicariously through your sex life but I am just me.**

**R**

**Sweet you. You can also have a sex life. You just don't want one.**

**J**

**Well seems to me that you just settled for one.**

**R**

**You can's see me but I am winking at you right now. Mmm Hmm.**

**J**

***Sighs* you are a mess.**

**R**

**I like the term beautiful disaster.**

**J**

**Do you think you are beautiful?**

**R**

**Haha , beautiful and a whole lot of sexy combined baby. Don't forget it either!**

**J**

**You make me sick.**

**R**

**I have pepto if you need it.**

**J**

**Is RODC there yet?**

**R**

**No and you know you love this. Stop kidding yourself.**

**J**

Minutes later with no response to his message.

**Hey, when you said get in touch with your feminine side did you mean touch it directly?**

**J**

**Why do you think it has taken me so long to respond? Do you mind?**

**R**

**Goodnight**

**J**

**'night**

**R**

Part 4

It was a week before the wedding and Robin was down to the wire. Jason had been sending her funny little jokes that he found.

**You are not that funny. Although you did learn to laugh.**

**R**

**Yeah well it is hard to find a kangaroo screwing in a light bulb anything but ridiculous.**

**J**

**That was the point it is so ridiculous that it is funny. So are you ready for the big day?"**

**Hey you feel like some coffee?**

**J  
><strong>

Robin met Jason at the coffee shop. He had her French Roast waiting for her. She sat down at their table and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Brenda and Sonny are both crazy. Why are they going through with this? The Balkan is real and he is serious." Jason said exasperated.

"They are doing it because they love each other and want nothing to get in the way. They refuse to take a day for granted. You are the man amp up your security detail." She looked into his eyes.

"This man is a lunatic Robin. I cannot protect everyone. I am not the man. What about you? You refuse to allow me to put a guard on you. You are obviously connected to Brenda and you stick out like a sore thumb." Jason ran his hand through his hair hating the idea of anything happening to her.

"I will be fine. Listen I will have my uncle provide me with an undercover escort. If anything goes down and I need to be on alert text me." He looked into her eyes.

"Why so that I can put you on alert and draw even more attention to you." Jason shook his head.

"I am not stupid Jason. Besides I grew up around spies, cops and mobsters. I may not be your RODC but I am just as lethal if not more so. So don't worry about me." She sipped her coffee as her eyes met his over the rim. He smirked at her. She knew what he was thinking but she ignored.

"I think Theo Hoffman is connected to the Balkan." Robin looked shocked. "Do you know him?"

Robin explained to Jason her many encounters with Theo and how she had talked him out of a law suit. Jason shook his head.

"He has never asked you about Brenda?" She shook her head.

"Maybe he doesn't know. He took a fatherly type liking to me. I don't think he will hurt me but I can dig." Robin stood.

"No you will not. You don't want guards so you don't go out of your way to get involved. Just be careful okay?" He took her hands and she almost moved them. She was startled by the shock.

"Always.' She moved her hand slowly.

"As in stay away from Theo." He warned.

"Of course." She smiled.

Sam walked into the coffee shop surprised to find Jason with Robin. She approached them skeptically but quickly put on a brave face once she reached their table.

"Hey guys. Robin I didn't know you came here?" Sam smiled.

"On occasion." Robin returned the smile.

"Is Patrick escorting you to the wedding?" She looked at Robin.

"I doubt it." Jason sensed that Robin was uncomfortable.

"He is really kicking himself Robin. You two were so great together. I mean I thought the guy was a complete jerk but then he would completely change around you. Like on Thanksgiving he only saw you." Sam said.

"Well it is amazing what a few months can do." Robin sniped. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about him." Robin stood.

"Robin I'm sorry. I just. I wrote Jason and I off and look at what happened." Sam reminded.

"Sam just let it go. Robin doesn't forgive very easily." Jason said.

"Didn't she forgive you?" Patrick must feel some sort of way about that fact." Robin was fuming then. She turned to Sam.

"Jason never cheated on me. Yes he slept with Carly but he didn't fully grasp the concept of commitment. Also we weren't fully committed. He was just learning these things. Once we were he never slept with her again. He most certainly would not have broken his marriage vows.' Robin crossed her arms.

"Wow, I didn't know YOU were so loyal to Jason. I mean what kind of excuse is "oops I didn't know any better". "Sam challenged.

"Wait a second. Do we have a problem? Is one cup of coffee making you insecure because you sure as hell are acting like it? Know what I am sorry. I don't know why I have that affect on women. So let me just go." She walked out.

"What was that?" Jason asked her.

"I dunno. You just seemed so at peace. She is cute." She approached him sitting on his lap as she glanced at Robin's purse on the table.

"She's smart. She's a doctor. Everything with Brenda I have to wonder if I was worried about the wrong woman. Could everything you do for Brenda be for Robin? I mean Robin lost her once when she thought she was dead. So maybe in some small" He cut her off with a kiss. She was absolutely right. He didn't want to lie to her.

Robin caught them making out. She picked up her purse and walked out without a word. Jason felt awful. He didn't know what to do. If he shut down Sam would ask questions. Why did he feel like he was betraying Robin? Thankfully his phone went off.

**Not that hot.**

**R  
><strong>  
>"I have to go. I will catch up with you later." He kissed her. She removed herself from his lap.<p>

"I can come with you." She looked at him desperately.

"Not necessary. I will call you." He left her standing with her mouth hanging open.

Part 5

Jason had been texting Robin but she had yet to reply.

**I don't care if you feel awkward call me! This isn't cool R all things considered.**

**J  
><strong>

An hour later she returns his text.

**Who feels awkward? I have this thing I do called being a doctor. Sometimes it requires me in the OR where I do not have access to my Blackberry.**

**R**

**Where are you now?**

**J**

**I am in a hot long awaited bath. I am having a glass of wine and I lit some candles. This is heaven.**

**R**

**Where is Patrick?**

**Probably in his room at the MC. I dunno, why?**

**R**

**Where is your un-uniformed officer?**

**J**

**Okay man listen, I can take care of me. Don't come over here or send a guard. Although I can see why you would want to come over.**

**Me**

**Really and why is that?**

**You already know. Don't play dumb when you hate being treated that way.**

**Me**

**Goodnight be safe**

**J**

**Always. G'night.**

**Me**

Jason hadn't shown up at the wedding. Robin was getting nervous. She decided to bring in reinforcements by asking Edward. She talked with Suzanne. There was something strange about that woman. She had mentioned to Brenda and Sonny that Jason hadn't called or sent her a text but they looked at her as is she had grown two heads.

Molly had convinced Brenda to walk down the aisle alone. Robin thought she could pull it off but if she had to be honest she knew something was up. Most of their text for the past few days had been pretty sexual. She had no idea where it came from but she knew he wasn't dodging her. Something was wrong. To make matters worse Carly showed up. Her phone started buzzing.

Hypochondria is the devil. I am on my way. Just in case keep it here.

Robin slowly let out a sigh of relief. She silently prayed that he would make it out safe. She sat down for a moment her mind reeling that Theo was the Balkan. Had he been using her? Did he know who she was all that time? She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. It was Brenda's day she repeated in her mind over and over.

Jason took Robin in as he and Sam rushed into the venue. He could read her thoughts. She wanted to run to him but she quickly dismissed the idea. She smiled at him gratefully. He looked good in his tux. He felt bad because he knew how worried she was. He wanted to comfort her.

"Carly is here and she is planning something. Could you please try to contain her?" She pleaded with him. Her large brown eyes were pooled with worry and concern. He knew it was more than just concern about Carly ruining the ceremony.

"I will do what I can." He turned to Brenda. "Are you ready?" She nodded at him tearfully. Robin and the girls took their places. One by one they walked down the aisle until it was time for the bride to make her grand entrance.

Jason had slipped out during the ceremony. When it was over Robin sent him a text to inform him that it was horribly rude of him but he never responded. Sam was nowhere in sight so she figured they were together. Maybe weddings made them horny. For some reason especially on that day she felt particularly alone.

Final Part

Sean Butler stood over Jason's body in the morgue. He waited for the man to finally wake and come to his senses. He reached for his gun but it was pointless. He was nude.

"You're dead." He said icily.

"Not quite. I just saved your life. Let me tell you it is for one reason and one reason only, Robin and Brenda. The name is Mark Kincaid. I work for the WSB. Theo knows that he was set up. What is worse is that he will want more reinforcements. I was supposed to rig the limo. I was to get Brenda out and replace her with Robin. Robin dies and Brenda suffers. Thing is I like Robin and she's a Scorpio." Mark continued.

"Where is Robin?" He shouted as he sat up.

"She's hurting. She thinks her best friend and a man she cares for are dead. That is correct, everyone thinks you are dead. Thing is you get a chance to change your life for the better. You don't deserve it but you are getting it. Join us and your record is gone. The Balkan is up there but there is someone even more sinister. Alexander faked his death and kidnapped a child that is not his. He thinks it is but it isn't. We will take care of Robin. Her father and I go way back." Mark spoke.

"I need assurances." Jason said coldly.

"I don't have any. Your record is gone. Robin is safe. Now we need to find Brenda. You can help me do that. Until we find Alexander and take him down you have to stay dead. The other option is we kill you anyway; you are a criminal with too much classified information. You know the code." Mark reminded.

"And when I am discovered to be alive. The streets will know I am an agent. How long do you think I will live being a turncoat?" Jason challenged.

"It's a gamble and you like danger. We will help as much as we can. Sonny is under our protection for Robin and Stone. So you will not be expected to bring him down. Anyone else is fair game. You really have no choice." Mark said.

"Well then let's find Brenda. Can I get some clothes please?" Jason said.

Meanwhile in Port Charles Robin was mourning the loss of her two friends. She read her final text from Jason.

**Hey I know you probably notice that I am gone but I had to take care of some things with the care giver. Be on your P's and just know that this has meant a lot to me. Reconnecting has made me happier than I have been in years. I really mean that.**

**J  
><strong>

**Then why does it sound like you are saying goodbye? What is going on?**

**R**

**I will be fine. I promise to come back. At least I promise to always find my way North.**

**Please be careful. Know that it is equally important to me. Be safe and I will be waiting. If you take too long I will use my compass to find you.**

**J**

Before Robin could respond to the message Maxie was at her door with more bad news. It was her life and now she had just lost someone else she loved. It chilled her inside and out but this time she wasn't going to take it lying down.

The end.


End file.
